


A Black Skirt and a White Choker

by funkylilwriter



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Gentle Kissing, Gentle Sex, Lap Sex, M/M, Soft sex, That's it that's the plot, and then I added MJ in a skirt riding Jinwoo, smut but with emotions, the entire idea was just MJ in a skirt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-26 00:02:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15651642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/funkylilwriter/pseuds/funkylilwriter
Summary: [...] the fans took it a step further and started commenting how he would look amazing in a skirt.[...]Just as he was admiring how nice his bum looked in the little black skirt, the door swung open.





	A Black Skirt and a White Choker

**Author's Note:**

  * For [beesprout](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beesprout/gifts).



> Ace my love happy birthday YET AGAIN have this gentle smut, your favourite uwu  
> Have I ever even mentioned how much I love you? Because I do

Myungjun was pretty nervous. He’d ordered it online while drunk after a vlive during which he got an overwhelming amount of inspiring comments.

What kinds of comments?

Well, since Myungjun was wearing his crop top already, the fans took it a step further and started commenting how he would look amazing in a skirt. Myungjun got so many that he had to answer eventually, thanking everyone for the compliments but saying that he wouldn’t likely wear a skirt unless it was over jeans. Arohas were satisfied with that much.

However, Myungjun wasn’t.

He was curious to see himself wearing such a piece of clothing and more importantly, he wanted to know how it felt.

Now he was standing in front of the elongated mirror in his room, staring at his own reflection. He was pleasantly surprised and quite impressed.

The skirt was black and highwaisted. It was tight around the waist and from the hips down opened into neat folds. It was shorter than Myungjun had expected though; were he to shift too much his underwear would be showing.

It felt nice too, very comfortable although he didn’t realize at first that one would have to be extremely careful when wearing something like this. Good thing he wasn’t planning on wearing it too often...

Aside from the skirt he wore his white shirt from the most recent performances tucked in at the front. Top it all off with the white choker and Myungjun was a sight to see.

Just as he was admiring how nice his bum looked in the little black skirt, the door swung open.

“Hyung, can you tell me—“ Jinwoo stopped in his tracks and stared.

Myungjun let out a yelp and pulled his spiny chair in front of himself. He started to tremble with embarrassment. “Go away!” He nearly yelled.

Jinwoo didn’t move. He stayed at the door with his hand still on the doorknob, and his phone in his other one.

“Hyung you—“

“I said go away!” Myungjun cut him off.

“—look amazing.”

Myungjun took a deep breath to yell again, but then Jinwoo’s actual words finally reached him. He paused as if buffering and shifted from foot to foot.

“You think so?” He mumbled.

Jinwoo nodded, giving a small smile. It was a subtle glance, but he was clearly trying to get a look in edgewise.

“I really—I did it only because some fans were saying how it would be nice and—I don’t plan on really wearing it anywhere I was just curious.” Myungjun bit on his bottom lip harshly and continued chewing on it in utter anxiety. He was still waiting for Jinwoo to burst, either to make fun of him or to call him names. The fear was, of course, irrational since Myungjun knew full well that Jinwoo would never do such a thing, but he couldn’t help it.

Jinwoo locked his phone and slipped it into his pocket. He crossed his arms and casually leaned against the doorframe. “It’s alright, hyung, really. I honestly think it looks good and you should wear what you want.”

Myungjun’s eyebrows furrowed and he dropped his gaze. “I _wasn’t_ going to wear it...”

Jinwoo let out a light chuckle, one that always made Myungjun’s heart flutter. “Alright, I understand! Just an experiment.” He shifted, licking his lips as he yet again tried to catch a glimpse of Myungjun behind the chair. “Can I at least get a kiss while you’re still wearing it?”

Myungjun rolled his eyes and reluctantly stepped out from behind the chair. This was Jinwoo, his boyfriend, so accepting of any stupid thing Myungjun might want to do and he wondered every day how he’d gotten so lucky and furthermore, less cheesy, how could Jinwoo put up with all his bullshit?

Myungjun shuffled forward, heart beating against his chest. To his relief Jinwoo came to the rescue. He closed the door behind himself and walked over, swiftly slipping his arms around Myungjun’s waist.

Myungjun let himself be pulled forward, pressing close to Jinwoo. The younger smiled somewhat mischievously, but mostly in gratitude – for Myungjun’s trust. And so Jinwoo leaned in to get the kiss he was promised.

It was supposed to be innocent and brief. Chasing each other a bit, soft pecks interrupted by giggles. But the kiss took a turn when Jinwoo’s hand slid from Myungjun’s waist down to his thigh. And with the rather short skirt Myungjun was wearing, it was all too easy.

The touch sent shivers down Myungjun’s spine and he immediately lifted his knee, latching himself onto Jinwoo. In no time Myungjun was being picked up and carried to the bed.

Jinwoo placed him down on the bed, so Myungjun was able to properly wrap his legs around the younger's waist.

Only when Jinwoo so shamelessly slid his hand up Myungjun’s thigh all the way up to his hip did he realize how exposed he was. The little skirt had ridden up to Myungjun’s waist, leaving him fully on display.

This made him oddly anxious and he suddenly pulled away, curling his fingers into the back of Jinwoo’s sleeveless shirt.

Jinwoo’s touch grew gentler, rubbing soothing circles into Myungjun’s hip.

“It’s okay, love. You’re stunning.”

But as Myungjun didn’t stop trembling, Jinwoo pressed a light kiss to his nose. “Just say if you want to stop and we’ll stop.”

It was that reassurance that helped Myungjun unwind. Honestly, none of this would have worked if he didn’t have such a caring boyfriend.

He gave a small nod to Jinwoo, then leaned up a bit to get another kiss.

Jinwoo didn’t give him one yet, not until he made sure that Myungjun was alright. “You’re okay?”

Myungjun nodded and bounced impatiently, tugging Jinwoo down. He gave a soft laugh and finally let their lips connect again. They took it slow only for a second. In no time the kiss was laced with soft gasps, both of them wanting more.

Jinwoo was truly doing wonders for Myungjun’s confidence. As Jinwoo trailed kisses down his neck, Myungjun found himself dissatisfied with his position.

He shuffled, perhaps unintentionally brushing himself against Jinwoo, drawing a startled gasp out of him. Myungjun smiled and started pushing Jinwoo away lightly.

He was confused, but loosened his grip on Myungjun nonetheless. He had no idea what the older wanted – and then it became clear as Myungjun placed his palm flat on Jinwoo’s chest and pushed, swiftly switching their positions.

Jinwoo laughed in delight as Myungjun moved to straddle his hips. The older was timid, but not enough to let his guard down. Jinwoo’s hands quickly found their way back to Myungjun’s thighs, running his fingertips over the warm skin.

As Myungjun’s wave of confidence drew back, he was left blushing, arms wrapped around Jinwoo’s neck for balance. He dared, although the movement was tiny, rutting his hips against Jinwoo’s own. With how subtle it was, it didn’t do much to Jinwoo, but he slid his hands up to Myungjun’s hips to encourage him with a gentle squeeze.

Myungjun bit his lip harshly and proceeded to grind against Jinwoo with more confidence. He was panting from the effort to keep his desperate moans down. Myungjun leaned in, pressing his forehead to Jinwoo’s. Jinwoo himself was letting out strained gasps, eyes locked with Myungjun’s.

But Myungjun started wiggling, breaking the smooth pace he’d set. This got more out of Jinwoo and he started to tighten his grip on Myungjun’s hips.

“Love if there’s something you want, just ask,” Jinwoo muttered, barely able to catch a breath.

Myungjun was embarrassed to say it. Out of pure nervousness he started twisting strands of Jinwoo's hair at the back of his neck around his finger. He leaned in, nuzzling Jinwoo's neck and he whispered in a shaky voice, “I want to ride you.”

Jinwoo pressed a few gentle kisses to the top of Myungjun’s head. “I didn’t catch that.”

Myungjun pulled away and balled his fist then hit Jinwoo’s shoulder. “Don’t torture me like that! You-you heard what I said...” His bottom lip was quivering and he felt like he was boiling both from the heat in his cheeks and that in the pit of his stomach.

Jinwoo giggled and took Myungjun’s wrist, pushing his palm open and pressing a few kisses there. “I’m just messing with you! You’re adorable when you’re flustered~”

Myungjun tried to hit him again with his free hand, but Jinwoo was faster, seizing his other wrist as well.

“Come on, come on now... Let’s prep you, yeah? Unless you changed your mind...” Jinwoo hummed, smiling evilly.

“Asshole,” Myungjun muttered as he got off of Jinwoo’s lap.

He kneeled on the bed and tugged his underwear down from under the skirt. Jinwoo’s gaze dropped from Myungjun’s face downward, then stayed below his waist as he did this. Myungjun kept the skirt on, obviously, and crawled back over.

Jinwoo immediately embraced him, unbuttoning the few first buttons of Myungjun’s white shirt. Then he started pressing kisses down the older’s chest, giving an occasional bite. But Jinwoo’s kisses were sloppy and absent minded – and Myungjun knew exactly why. Jinwoo was reaching over to the nightstand, to the first drawer where they kept their lube.

Myungjun lay on his side and snuggled into Jinwoo, wrapping his leg around the younger’s waist. Jinwoo pressed a kiss to Myungjun’s forehead and played with his hair, held him and kissed his lips slowly, all to help him relax. Although being held through it was help enough, Myungjun wasn’t complaining.

Myungjun was shivering, keeping his eyes shut and gripping onto Jinwoo’s shirt. He was letting out quiet whimpers; Jinwoo’s touch was sending electricity through his body. But he loved every second of it, he loved their proximity and Jinwoo’s gentleness. He was handling Myungjun as if he were an extremely valuable and breakable jewel and for that Myungjun was grateful.

Jinwoo barely managed to pull away – Myungjun’s lips were _intoxicating_ – but he had to, at least long enough to ask, “You’re good?”

Myungjun wiggled his hips to test it out and suddenly gasped, eyes widening. He pressed his forehead to Jinwoo’s shoulder, letting out a long whine.

 Jinwoo was chuckling in his ear. He slowly pulled his hand out and Myungjun was able to relax, panting softly.

“Yeah... Yeah, I’m-I’m good,” he murmured.

He swallowed and sat up shakily. Myungjun suddenly found himself lacking the confidence he had had some time ago when he even got the idea of riding Jinwoo while wearing a skirt. He was now reluctant, watching shyly as Jinwoo discarded his jeans and underwear.

Jinwoo somehow always knew what Myungjun needed and this time, it was a small push. Or rather, a pull.

Jinwoo reached forward and wrapped one arm around Myungjun’s waist. With his free hand he grabbed Myungjun’s thigh and pulled him onto his lap. Myungjun’s breath hitched, clinging onto Jinwoo and wiggling his hips to position himself comfortably.

Jinwoo groaned and threw his head back. He lightly patted the side of Myungjun’s butt. “Whenever you’re ready,” Jinwoo said softly.

Myungjun huffed and rolled his hips firmly against Jinwoo, just for good measure. This got a low and breathy “ _fuck_ ” out of him.

Myungjun swallowed and lifted himself up. He clutched the skirt with one hand and reached behind himself with the other. Jinwoo winced when Myungjun took him in his hand. The younger inhaled sharply and took Myungjun by the hips to help stabilize him. And if it wasn’t for Jinwoo’s help, Myungjun’s thighs would have easily given out.

He let go of the skirt to instead hold onto Jinwoo as he slowly slid down. He was trembling, eyes shut and lips parted as a series of moans escaped him. Jinwoo seemed to be enjoying it since he couldn’t get that stupid grin off his face.

Once Myungjun was all the way down, the warmth in his stomach was accompanied by another, similar feeling, a familiar one that he loved so much. His heart was pounding, smiling with satisfaction at how full he felt.

He needed a moment to adjust, panting as if he’d run a marathon. Myungjun’s eyes fluttered open and he leaned in, cupping Jinwoo’s cheeks and kissing him deeply. He needed it desperately to help him through the brief moment of pain.

Jinwoo was driven by passion, he could do so much at the moment yet restrained himself for Myungjun’s sake because what he needed now was reassurance.

Maybe to ground himself, and maybe to reassure Myungjun, Jinwoo started muttering in-between kisses, “You’re—You’re lovely—So beautiful—“

Myungjun pulled away, smiling to himself. Jinwoo pressed a kiss to both of his flushed cheeks.

Myungjun bit his lip and dared move his hips. Immediately he gasped, but he kept going. With his heart racing, he set a slow pace, for the beginning at least.

Jinwoo seemed to be suffering, if his grip on Myungjun’s waist was saying anything. He clearly wanted more, but he didn’t rush the older. He just kept blabbering words of praise, sliding his hand down Myungjun’s chest and unbuttoning his shirt all the way down.

Jinwoo slipped his hand under the shirt, pressed his palm to Myungjun’s lower back and pushed him closer to himself. Jinwoo pressed sloppy, hot kisses to Myungjun’s neck, pure adoration dripping from his lips.

This gave Myungjun just the right amount of confidence to speed up. He locked eyes with Jinwoo as he firmly worked his hips against Jinwoo's own. Myungjun had thought he wouldn’t be able to handle it but he caught himself quickening the pace even still, no matter the fact that he was already out of breath.

Jinwoo closed his eyes and leaned back in, wanting to keep kissing Myungjun’s neck, collarbones, chest... But his kisses were starting to get cut by his own moans and grunts, his breath warm against Myungjun’s skin.

“You’re so good, love, you feel so good,” Jinwoo was whispering. He dragged his nails down Myungjun’s back all the way to his ass where he squeezed, trying to get him to speed up even more.

Myungjun was trying his best to keep himself quiet but it was getting so difficult, it was too much, all too much.

“It’s okay, baby, let go,” Jinwoo said softly. “Look at me.” Myungjun willed himself to open his eyes. “It’s okay. No one’s listening.”

This was true. The two were, as it happened, alone in the dorm.

Myungjun wouldn’t have been trying on the skirt if the others were around anyway. He had thought that Jinwoo was out too, but...

It was better this way.

Myungjun gave a small nod and gave Jinwoo a brief kiss, one that was cut off by a particularly loud moan from Myungjun. It made Jinwoo smile brightly.

Jinwoo moved his hand under the skirt, but just as he wrapped his fingers around Myungjun’s base, he took Jinwoo by the wrist to stop him.

Jinwoo looked up at him, a bit confused.

“I don’t wanna come too soon,” Myungjun mumbled timidly.

Jinwoo grinned maliciously and pressed a kiss to the corner of Myungjun’s lips. “Oh, don’t worry. If you do, I’ll just make you come again.”

Myungjun actually _squealed_ in embarrassment that time, burying his face in the crook of Jinwoo’s neck. But when Jinwoo started pumping him lightly, Myungjun didn’t complain. He straightened up and once again moved his hips.

He cried out and shut his eyes, feeling a completely new wave of pleasure washing over him. He’d repositioned himself in such a way that Jinwoo was now hitting his prostate and it made him bouncy and impatient. Myungjun was suddenly so energetic that Jinwoo could hardly keep up.

It quickly became too much. Myungjun was overstimulated to the point where he was tearing up.

“JinJin... JinJin, I’m—“ He was stuttering.

Jinwoo kissed down Myungjun’s jaw and just as he was at his climax, the younger pulled his hand away.

Myungjun felt his heart drop and he gasped. He looked at Jinwoo, betrayed. Myungjun whimpered in frustration, hitting his shoulder.

Jinwoo laughed at him, which made Myungjun even more frustrated.

“You little fuck!” He whined.

“Come on, work for it,” Jinwoo hummed and tried to kiss Myungjun but he pulled away.

He puffed his cheeks and rutted his hips forward, trying to once again reach the high Jinwoo had taken from him.

Fortunately enough his orgasm wasn’t delayed for too long. Myungjun grabbed for Jinwoo and the younger immediately knew what he was asking for.

Every time, _every single time without fail_ , Myungjun had to hold Jinwoo’s hand.

Only when their hands were laced together did Myungjun let go. He cried as he came and as his eyes fluttered open tears fell down his cheeks. He was hiccupping, crying softly and clinging onto Jinwoo. He wasn’t hurt, it was always like that and they both knew it.

Jinwoo held him, but he himself was impatient. “Let me finish this off my way, hm?” He whispered.

Myungjun gave a tiny nod. He wasn’t even surprised when Jinwoo switched their places, placing his palm on the bed beside Myungjun’s head, but it still made him gasp.

Jinwoo’s thrusts were deep and sharp and they’d definitely shake Myungjun up a lot more if he wasn’t already drained. It clearly wasn’t one of those days when he could go for hours.

But he had to admit, no matter how tired he was, being filled up by Jinwoo would always make him tingly and excited. Myungjun smiled lazily, letting pleasure spread through his whole body.

As Jinwoo pulled out and embraced Myungjun, he whispered teasingly, “You’ll have to wash that skirt, love.”


End file.
